


Art for 'Cestrum Nocturnum'

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, SPN RB 2017, Supernatural Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Original prompt and additional art for Supernatural Reverse Bang 2017





	Art for 'Cestrum Nocturnum'

I love doing Reverse Bangs and this year I submitted two prompts and this one got snapped up by the wonderful [magicknightriderjellyfish](http://magicknightriderjellyfish.tumblr.com/).

She wrote the amazing story '[Cestrum Nocturnum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12672264/chapters/28888239)' based on my original prompt 'Muse'.

 

You can also view the pieces on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/spnrb17cn)  
  
As usual all the art was done in Procreate with text done in Inkpad 

Story header 

 

Muse

Original prompt

 

Riverside Dream 

 

 

 

Thank you for taking a look!

You can view more of my art on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com)

 


End file.
